Fighter
by Lorii67
Summary: Alternative Universe Felicity goes to get self-defence classes as she is an abusive relationship what she didn't expect was to fall in love with her instructor Oliver Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity debates on whether to go inside or not. She has been holding the door handle for about 10 minutes and every time somebody wanted to enter she would pull the door open for them to leave or enter but never moving herself. She takes a deep breath and then braces herself as she finally enters. She is looking around at all the sweaty people working out. She had gone out and gotten herself a gym outfit. She was wearing black loose tracksuits with a loose shirt which she had rolled the sleeves up showing some of her arms.

She walked over to where the class she needed to attend was running and snuck in slowly and taking a seat on the mats with the others.

It was her first class and she was ridiculously nervous. A clipboard was going round asking for their names and Felicity knew she couldn't write her real name on it. Printing Felicity Mason, Mason after her father's last name she handed the clipboard to one of the instructors.

She had heard about this class from a few people in the coffee shop and she needed to see if this was something that could help her.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen as some of you may know already I am Oliver Queen and this is John Diggle I can see a few new faces and just so you know this class starts off as self-defence class and then it advances but only after you have passed the self-defence" Oliver moves over and folds his arms as the other instructor John Diggle takes the centre and begins giving a speech.

Felicity had noticed just how ridiculously handsome Oliver was, who wouldn't notice, he was tall, had gorgeous eyes was built like a Greek God.

As John kept talking Felicity rubbed her palms together and then stood up and headed for the door. She begins to take faster steps as she heads for the exit.

"Hey wait" a voice calls after her as she turns she meets Oliver's eyes. She swallows and looks at him directly in the eyes. "This is the third time you have come heard the speech and then disappeared without taking the class are you in some kind of trouble" he asks with concern written all over his face.

"Erm wrong class again sorry" she says turning on her feels Oliver grabs her arm and she yelps in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" she bites back now turning and running out of the door.

A few days later Felicity enters the dojo again and heads to the self-defence class. Oliver notices her immediately and walks up to her, he can see that she is sporting a bruise on the bottom of her cheek and he knows all too well that the punch was the cause.

"Hey there again" he begins folding his arms again.

"Hi" she whispers returning her attention back to Diggle who is talking.

"You planning on staying for the actual class today?" he asks. He notices her fighting back tears as her eyes begin to turn red from the sting.

"Maybe" she whispers not meeting his eyes. As the class begins to start Oliver notices the twitch in her hands and stops in front of her as she turns to leave.

"Let me show you the first move" he says. It was people like Felicity why he and Diggle had opened their dojo and for 30 mins every day they gave free self-defence classes especially aimed at women from the Glades.

Felicity swallows and looks at him and nods slowly. Oliver takes it upon himself to show her all the moves and takes her to the side so she wasn't working directly with the rest of the group. After she had mastered the move the class was coming to an end.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Maybe" she whispers as she turns and leaves.

Diggle works up to Oliver and places a hand on his back. "You can't save them all not if they don't want saving" he says and Oliver hangs his head loose.

"She came in with another bruise Diggle I should …"

"What go after her find out what sick son of bitch did that and what?" he questions.

"And see how he likes to be used as a punching bag" Oliver growls.

Felicity finally arrived home, the dojo was five minutes away and because of the 30minute session she was gone for only 40minutes meaning he wouldn't expect anything. She would say in that time she would do the shopping when in fact she did the grocery shopping in the mornings when he was still working on his hang over. She would hide the groceries in the storage room on their floor after the care-taker had given her a set of keys because he felt sorry for her.

Taking the groceries out of the storage room she walked towards her apartment.

"Finally I was thinking I would die of hunger" a man inside growled. Felicity walked to the kitchen and started to put away the groceries and put a lasagne in the oven. She was facing the oven when strong arms gripped her waist and started kissing her neck. For the last three years she found his touch revolting. She hated the man he had become and she didn't know how she had fallen in love with such a monster.

After they had eaten Floyd had gotten drunk and passed out and Felicity begun cleaning the house. She knew she couldn't leave him, well she could but he had some hold over her life and she just couldn't escape. That's why she knew she had to keep going to the self-defence classes she had to rid herself of him. He had to feel everything he had made her feel the past three years.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity woke up the next day with Floyd lying across her abdomen passed out like usually. She pushed him slightly and went to do her daily shop quickly. Because they didn't own a car it had to be daily shops instead if weekly something she was extremely grateful as it meant during the day when he was awake she could be free for 30 to 40 mins a day. Before she had signed up to self-defence classes she used to go for walks or sit in the park and smile at people. She admired people's lives, how happy they were sure she envied couples who were happy hand in hand, she envied the skaters for being free and reckless, she envied the children as they happy, hell she even envied the dogs, the dogs who ran, who stretched their legs.

She had tried to leave him many times before, but one she had nowhere to go no family and two he had always promised to change to get better and even though she stupidity believed him she just couldn't walk out the door. She didn't know how one man could have so much hold over her, how he could say one thing and she would drop everything and do it. She hated that she was so weak, not strong enough to leave him to put a stop to it, to be rid of him. Before she met him she had a life she had just graduated from MIT, she gotten a job at Queen Consolidated, she had been so excited about starting. She had met Floyd a month before she had to start working for QC, her biggest regret was not leaving him then and working for QC. She had never even stepped into the building properly apart from her interview.

After doing her daily shop and storing it in the maintenance room she snuck back inside and started breakfast.

"Morning beautiful" Floyd says coming down the stairs.

"Morning I made pancakes" she puts on her best fake smile.

"You do know the way to my heart". He enjoys eating his pancakes and reads the latest newspaper like every morning.

"So what do you have planned today?" She asks assuring that she only had two pancakes otherwise he would have started on the verbal abuse.

"I have a few things I need to attend too" he pauses and watches as she drinks her juice. "How many did you have?" His voice darkens.

"Two" she whispers earning a smile.

"Good".

* * *

><p>When he left during the day she would quickly clean her house and then would sit on her balcony enjoying the sun on her skin. She often believed she deserved everything she got, with her background it was so easy for her to change her identity hack into a few bank accounts and she could be enjoying a new life somewhere sunny and on the sands.<p>

But Floyd too had special skills, skills she didn't know of until late and he himself had been pretty good with a computer. However none of this things were holding her back from running, she could do it, give her a laptop or a tablet and she wouldn't be Felicity Smoak anymore.

"I believe you deserve a treat today" Floyd says interrupting her thoughts.

Felicity stands and follows him as he leads her to their living room.

"Mommy" a dark blonde boy calls out running to his mom.

"Hi baby" she begins to cry she hadn't seen him in two weeks. She hugs onto him tightly and spins him round a couple of times.

"I missed you mom" the boy says.

"I missed you too" she smiles up at him planting multiple kisses on his face.

After sitting with Nicky her son telling stories and hugging him tightly Floyd stands and takes the boy by the hand.

"Alright kid that's enough for one day"

"Floyd please just let him stay please" she begs holding onto Nicky tightly.

"Here I am doing something nice bringing your son to you and you what ..." He yells. "You ungrateful  
>Bitch" he slaps her.<p>

"Mom" Nicky yells now scratching and kicking Floyd.

Floyd turns and slaps Nicky too brining the boy to his knees. He then throws him over his shoulder and has a screaming Felicity trying to stop him by tugging at his leg. Floyd turns and begins kicking her in the stomach until darkness descends on her.

* * *

><p>Hours later Felicity wakes up to something cold touching her face. Floyd is hovering above her cleaning her face.<p>

"Why, I tried to do something nice to let you see your son why make me do this baby why?" He asks kissing her cheek.

"Please let him come back, please" she begged it had been 6 months since he had kicked Nicky out so to speak. She didn't have a clue where he was being held and by who put if she was really good he would bring him round to see.

He had kicked Nicky out because the boy had begun to fight him every time he laid a hand on his mother. Although he was only 8 he still fought and fought with everything he had to get Floyd to stop. It had only been the passed year now that Floyd had started raising a hand to Nicky as he hadn't up until then.

"Let's make a baby" Floyd says now onto of her trailing kisses down her neck.

Floyd had kept pestering her for a baby for a long time and she knew part of his anger and frustration when he unleashed on her was because she didn't get pregnant.

After Floyd emptied himself inside of her he left to go clear himself. Felicity got dressed, after saying no to sex a hundred times before she had stopped saying it, there was no point in saying it, if she did it earned her punches and slaps. Although now she never said yes and it wasn't entirely consensual she could at least say she wasn't earning bruises this way.

Felicity turned and crept to her draw. Her dare had a fake bottom revealing the morning after pill, she quickly took a pill and put the pills back hiding them. She knew she would rather get bruises and feel the pain than bring a baby into the relationship she had with this man. She knew she had to get stronger, to fight him, to find her baby and finally get out if this relationship.

She needed to be a fighter now more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I am extremely blown away by the reviews so far thank you this kind of came to me after a long discussion and angry debate with my boyfriend. I won't go into details but it did end up in my using my pregnancy privileges and having him sleep in the sofa. Enjoy keep reviewing xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity walked into the self-defence class and took a seat at the back drawing her knees close as she watched the demonstration.

Oliver who was watching Diggle give the presentation while texting on his phone at the same time quickly spotted her. He didn't know what it was but he could feel her presence when she was in the room. However he had to remind himself of what Diggle told him he couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved. Oliver put his phone away and paid attention to her, he noticed that she was struggling to breathe and he knew from the way she sitting and holding her frame that her ribs were not doubt hurting.

Oliver clenched his fists he hated this, he despised men who put their hands on women. He despised men who thought it was ok to be controlling and manipulative and to think it was ok to hurt a woman not just a woman anybody. Oliver wished he knew where she lived so he could show this man of hers exactly what it feels like to receive blow after blow. Oliver begun to think that maybe he needed to follow her home, find this man and go ten rounds with him, he was thinking of all the different ways he could torture the man the same way he had to the poor defenceless girl who sitting in his class.

As Diggle motioned that they would begin the activity in a few minutes and everybody needed to get into their positions and find a place Oliver decided it was time to talk to her.

Felicity pulled out her phone, it didn't have a SIM card but she used it to check the time and would hack into local Wi-Fi and use their internet. Oliver walked closer to her and before he could say anything he was staring down at her phone. Felicity immediately reacted locking her phone and shoving it in her pocket.

"Sorry I wasn't snooping ..."

"Well it kind of looked like snooping" she snapped back.

"Ok yeah I was totally snooping but hey that's what happens when you have a cute ... Son?" He raises his eyebrow having seen a small boy with dark blonde hair on her wallpaper.

Felicity bit her lips contemplating whether to tell him, "yeah my son" she put on another one of her fake smiles which Oliver saw straight through.

"He looks pretty old, not old as in ... What is he like 10" he chuckled awkwardly.

"He is 8 let me guess you're thinking damn she had a kid way too early and ..."

"Hey I wasn't thinking that"

"Well if you must know he isn't mine, I mean he is, he is mine it's on paper and everything and he is my real son before something thinks his not because they don't understand the difference because there is no difference but my brother and his girlfriend had him and when he was 3 years old they passed away in a car accident and I'm the legal guardian" she finally breathed and Oliver stopped swirling his head round trying to catch everything she was saying.

She purposely left out the part where she had hacked into federal courts and did up all the paperwork because she was only 20 at the time and they wouldn't have allowed her to raise Nicky until she was at least 21 and in a stable job.

"Wow that's very honourable" he smiled.

"Yeah so you know judge away and ..." She stops staring at him as he chuckles. "What?"

"You sure do like to talk" he looks at her directly in the eye with a grin.

Felicity cringes and picks up her bag, "sorry, sorry I didn't mean to talk ... Too much" and with that she is running out of the door.

Oliver stops dumbfounded at which just happened, he then found his feet moving going after her. Damn she was fast he thought as he chased all the way to the alleyway.

"Felicity stop, stop I'm so sorry I never meant it anyway but as a complement ... Hey stop please" he grabbed her elbow slowly causing her to stop and face.

"Sorry I shouldn't have overreacted, god I must look like the crazy person who comes in and leaves and the time and ..."

"Hey" he places a hand on her shoulder, "it's fine, look I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, ok let me hel..."

"I'm not in any kind of trouble I just what makes you think that I'm in trouble it's none of your..."

"Sorry I shouldn't have assumed"

"Look I think it's best that I don't come anymore besides I ..." She bites her lip and looks away and Oliver can see the healing of a split eyebrow. He winces and squeezes her shoulder.

"How about when you come round again ... I'll give you one to one classes, training, we can take it at your pace and ..."

"No" she begins to panic.

"Hey you're falling behind ok I'm not going to lie to you everything will be confusing you will be lost so let me do this let me help you ok private classes we can start from the beginning and once we learn self we can move on to some offensive moves" he grins as he notices the her eyes lighten when she hears him talk about offensive moves.

Oliver guides Felicity into one of the dance rooms which has several mirrors everywhere.

"Nice place you got" she says feeling slightly self-conscious because of all the mirrors.

"Yeah I brought the gym, like running self-defence and all the Tai-Kaunda etc etc and helping people with their workouts" he moves over to where the studio is and turns on the radio on low. "My parents wanted me to take over the family company"

"Queen Consolidated"

"Yeah" he smiles, "Just it's not me, doesn't make me happy"

"Well … it's good you're doing this for you, for standing up for what you want"

"And what do you want?"

Felicity freezes and looks at the small lines across his jaw that are barely visible, it had been a very long time since somebody had asked what she wanted. "Well I got a job at QC believe it or not in IT and …" she pauses licking her lips "denied it because I needed to be a full time mom, but I always wanted to run my own IT department"

"Couldn't you do both, QC has a children's centre and a nursery, your nephew …"

"Son" she says a little too loud.

"Sorry son, is old enough to go to school I'm sure if I talk to my dad you can get hours that fit into his schedule …"

"No, erm Nicky doesn't go to school he … I … he … I home school him" wow worst lie ever she thought. "Anyways if we are going to do this and by this I mean these classes we should start its already been 10 minutes so that leaves 20" she chuckles.

"We can do a 30 minute session from now" he says with no concern on his face what so ever.

"No I can't I … have plans" Oliver watches as she scratches her eyebrow and looks at him waiting or her next step.

"Ok" Oliver begins, "We will start from the beginning and you kind of missed the speech so, first thing to always remember is prevention. Remember your attacker is always on the lookout for someone unsuspecting, vulnerable" Oliver begins to walk side his face never leaving hers as he explains.

"Remember to always be aware of your surroundings walk and park in well-lit areas, avoid confrontation either by talking down your attacker or by handing over your wallet or purse or whatever it is they want" Oliver paused again studying her face.

Felicity heard hand over whatever it was they want to avoid confrontation and her mind raced to sex and making him food, keeping the house clean, fetching him his beer. She swallowed and then faced Oliver gesturing him to continue.

"Hand over your money rather than fight, nothing you own is worth more than your life or health"

Nicky she thought, she owned his so to speak he was worth her life and her health.

"As soon as your attacker touches you, you should shout loudly back off and push them back. This is because it signals for help and lets the attacker know you're not an easy target" Oliver stops in front of her his hands resting on his hips. "What would you say the most effective body parts are to hit?"

"The groin" she said quickly causing Oliver to chuckle.

"Yes, the groin, knee, chin just behind the ear, all sensitive areas, ok I'm going to show you a move if your attacker is close in front of you, you sue the heel pf your palm to strike his nose and throw your whole weight into the move and force him to loosen his grip and if he is behind you use your elbow"

For the next few minutes they practiced the move and Felicity felt herself relaxing into and actually soothing. Oliver had a way of making her feel comfortable and relaxed something she did not expect. She found herself babbling more and laughing and she had forgotten just how nice it was to feel free.

"Perfect" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you, erm I should probably go …" she points towards the door.

"Yeah and hey I'll see you tomorrow, tomorrow I'll show the eyes and the neck defence".

"Thank you" she said and turned on heels heading for the door. "Oliver" she turned. "Thank you, I … for the classes and … maybe once I catch up I can go the actually lessons because I can't pay you and …"

"Felicity, it's fine I want to help that's why the gym is here, that's why Digg and I crated the free self-defence classes if you ever need anything or you want to train or practice even if it's not in the situated time-sloth you can still come round and I will see you" he wanted to reassure her that this was a safe place and that she could always rely on him and the gym.

"Thank you" she whispers and turns and leaves and Oliver can swear he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

><p>When Felicity got home she quickly arisen preparations for dinner. Floyd was sitting on the sofa watching the television whilst downing a bottle of whiskey. Whilst she waited for her pie to bake in the oven Floyd turned and gestured for her to join him in his lap. Felicity's mind played back to Oliver's speech and she decided that her life was worth her avoiding confrontation. Because of Nicky, she knew if it had just been her she would have left creating a new life for herself.<p>

She straddled him and watched television, every time his hands rubbed up and down her body she cringed in disgust but she allowed it. Floyd reached into her tracksuits and down her panties his fingers finding her clit. She hadn't been turned on and she knew what was coming once his fingers went lower and deeper into her folds. Floyd stopped midway of kissing her collarbone when he noticed that she wasn't wet. Felicity closed her eyes knowing what was to come. He removed his hand and then pushed her off of him.

"You're not wet, what you don't find me hot enough, do you not want to fuck me" he yelled he gripped her jaw tightly "Do you think someone else will want to fuck you, do you think someone else will love you like I love you"

"Floyd" she whispered immediately regretting it as it only angered him.

"Did I tell you to talk" he screams as she shakes her head gently. Felicity watched as he removed his hands from her face and undid his belt. "You never listen".

Felicity pushes him "Back off" she yells. What had she done?

Floyd is frozen in place clearly confused as she had never done anything like that before. Felicity could see the darkness in his eyes, the anger that radiated off him, she watched as he took his belt off and she knew that she would be receiving a lash of two so she did the only thing she could think of.

Floyd walked towards her and Felicity flattened her palm to strike up his nose just like Oliver had shown her, just like she practiced. Floyd yelped in pain, his hands covering his nose, pulling his hands away he can see the blood.

He grabs her by the hair, she screams begging him to stop. "What the hell do you think that was? Am I the man or you" he paused her face inches from the wall. He pulls her hair tightly pulling her back and then bangs her head against the wall three times one more than the number she always passed out on.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are enjoy …. Thank you for all the reviews. So excited for Arrow next week. Secret Origins of FS. :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

When Felicity finally came round her head was pounding it was like someone was playing drums in her head. When she sat up she was in the same spot that Floyd had bashed her head against the wall. Leaning back against the wall she collected herself before she got up, she needed to find him, she had been so stupid and reckless she could have possibly made everything worse. Getting up from the floor she walked deeper into the living room to find Floyd watching TV again. He turned his head as he heard her approach him. "You're awake" he said in a quiet tone a tone she knew all too well, it was the tone where he apologised and truly believed that he was extremely sorry for what he had done. Felicity nodded immediately regretting it as it added to her headache. "I'm really sorry, really sorry" he got up and stroked her cheek. Felicity bit her lip, fear taking over. "Forgive me" he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I forgive you" the words she had said so many times to him had just become second nature to her. He hugged her gently and when he finally let her go he gestured with his eyes towards the room so she could freshen up.

Felicity walked into their bedroom and went into the bathroom finally glancing at herself in the mirror she saw the nasty bump on her forehead which was turning a nasty purple and yellow. She stripped of her clothes and jumped into the shower allowing the hot water to fall on her body felt like heaven.

Once she dressed in pyjamas she walked back into the bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. She swallowed waiting for him to say something. "Where did you learnt to do that?" he asked and she could see for once the evidence of actions on his face.

"I saw it on TV and …" she stuttered, "I … you scared me" she whispered. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Felicity tensed, she thought of all Oliver had taught her earlier that day about giving the perpetrator what they wanted as nothing was as important as her life. Yet she had done something so stupid and reckless that could not only of cost her life but Nicky's life. If he had killed her he would have been killed too or left him out on his own to fend for himself. She had been so selfish, she had attacked him because she was terrified of him hitting her again yet she had been so self-centred and only thought of herself in that moment.

"I'm sorry" she whispered hoping her voice didn't betray her, she needed to shut off all her emotions, she needed to be a walking body until she found a way to get rid of him, a way to get Nicky back a way to be free. She had to be something else.

Floyd pulled back and cupped her face smiling, he kissed her. When they pulled up for air, Felicity looked at him and she took a deep breathe closing her eyes, she knew that once she would opened eyes she needed to be someone one, someone with no emotions, someone other than Felicity Smoak. She opened them and smiled taking his hand and gesturing him towards the bed she pushed him down to sit down on the bed and he looked up at her in confusion. Felicity kneeled down in front of him and undid his pants zip and taking his member in her hand.

* * *

><p>Floyd had fallen asleep with Felicity resting her head on his shoulder. Since she got with him she hadn't willingly touched him and let him touch her, she hadn't willingly had sex with him. Felicity got up and went to the bathroom turning on the taps so he wouldn't hear she rushed to the toilet and vomited. She had done that every time he touched her. She came back out and looked at his still sleeping frame in their bed, leaving her bedroom she walked into the living room and went to the far wall kneeling down at the floorboard. She brushed the carpet away and pulled the floorboard out revealing a small box. Inside the box were some of her valuables which she knew that he wouldn't let her keep. They were things that belonged to her brother and Nicky, she opened the box always after they had sex. But it wasn't to reminisce on her valuables it was because she stored in her mind something extremely valuable in there. The morning after pills. She couldn't risk going on the pill as he had accompanied her to the hospital about not getting pregnant. She took one of the pills in her palm and quickly put the box back and closed the floorboard. Felicity went to the kitchen getting a glass of water and taking her pill.<p>

"That's where you got to" Floyd said coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist. Felicity nodded and leaned back into his touch, she needed to make it look as realistic as possible.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed she had gone to the gym mostly because of her bruises, she did not want anyone asking any questions at least of all Oliver. Since the night he bashed her head against the wall and since she decided to turn off her emotions when it came to Floyd he hadn't laid a finger on her. Felicity prepared his meals fetched his coffee, his beer, ironed his clothes and most of all she gave into his touches. Hell she even instigated some of them. She had been so conflicted with her feelings all of a sudden when he had let her see Nicky, she had been conflicted because she did what he wanted and he had showered her with in his own twisted version of love and gifts.<p>

Once her bruising on her forehead had gone down she had left to go to the gym with a black flat cap on her head just to conceal the remaining evidence of her bruise. Felicity walked into the gym and went into the self-defence class. Once there she spotted Oliver and was unsure of whether to approach him or not, to make her presence known to him. She watched as he talked to an attractive brunette who was talking quite loudly and waving her hands around. Felicity could only think that she was his girlfriend. Choosing not to say anything she walked towards the class where John Diggle was giving a presentation. She knew she was not there long and had most definitely missed the majority of the lessons but she paid attention nevertheless.

Oliver had been talking to Laurel for several minutes who was trying to grill him on his plans for Tommy's bachelor party. Laurel and Tommy had been engaged for some time and they were finally getting married but she had worried that Oliver would go all out on his bachelor party that she stood grilling him about his plans. He quickly felt something a change in his surroundings that was when he spotted her Felicity. He could always tell when she was in the room. Excusing himself from Laurel he quickly made his way towards her.

"Hey" he whispered starling her as she turned to face him.

"Oliver … hi" she said as she looked up at him.

Oliver noticed the bruise on her forehead even though she had tried to conceal it with the cap. He licked his lips and looked away for a moment anger filling him up from the thought of someone hurting her. He clutched her by the elbow and pulled her towards him finally letting go when she followed him.

They walked into one of the free room's one similar to the one they had been in alone last time.

"So self –defence" he said turning to face her. Felicity smiled and nodded her head grateful that he hadn't pressed her for any answers as to where she was. After their session Felicity had been extremely tired and grateful to have learnt something where Oliver only taught her and not said anything about not coming in for a few days.

"Thank you" Felicity said as picked up her bag and prepared to leave.

"Felicity wait" he said after much debating with himself about whether or not to bring it up. He allowed their session to be just that a session where he actually taught her something especially because he knew she needed it.

"Yes" she turned around as Oliver approached her pulling off her cap. Felicity gasped as she tried to snatch her gap back.

"Who did that to you?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"No one I'm a klutz … can I get my cap back please?"

"If you're in any trouble … I can help you"

"I'm not … what makes you think … never mind I am not in any trouble and even if I was it has nothing to do with you"

"I just want to help"

"Then don't ask" she said in frustration.

"Felicity I …"

"No … you are a teacher at this gym please I … only have this thing I don't … I really need this but if you … make it awkward I will leave"

"Ok" he quickly said not wanting that "I don't want that" he said. Felicity nodded and then quickly left.

* * *

><p>The following day Felicity walked into the gym again and Oliver quickly greeted her and led her to one of the private rooms. After he spoke to her about one of his offence moves he watched as she laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.<p>

"Nothing" she shook her head causing him to glare. "Sorry just you … you look really … leather pants really?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"What's wrong with them" he laughed.

"Didn't picture Oliver Queen in leathers they suit you" she tilted her head.

"Damn right they do" he teased, "Now will you pay attention"

"Sorry just the leathers are really distracting"

"Just don't look then"

After a few minutes of her demonstration the move on him she burst laughing when he kneeled down to collect his towel and heard the leathers squeak.

"Oh laugh all you want Smoak" he threw the towel at her.

Felicity caught the towel and smiled, it had been a long time since she laughed that hard.

"I am off to Big Belly for some late lunch if you want to join?" he asked.

Felicity looked at him she would never admit but she loved spending time with him, he had been the only person who saw her for who she was and never once looked at her as a victim or something less than what she was. She knew Floyd would be home and probably passed out drunk but what if he wasn't?

"OK" she said immediately regretting her words. Felicity Smoak hadn't let her hair down in so long even if it was just a casual lunch.

They arrived at Big belly burger and Oliver had changed into his blue jeans and a black jumper. Felicity took a seat as Oliver took one opposite her. "Big belly special?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yes please" she smiled.

They ate in silence "So tell me something about yourself are you married?" he asked.

"No not married" she shook her head as she took a sip of her soda.

"Boyfriend then?" he asked hoping it came off innocently.

"Yes" she nodded and Oliver could sense that he was the one who laid bruises on her. "You have a girlfriend right the blonde from yesterday"

"Laurel no, best friend's fiancé although he had something a very long time ago, was grilling me about bachelor party"

"Aha going to go all out crazy right?" she joked.

"I think Tommy would be on edge of what his fiancé will say" he laughed.

After they finished eating Oliver paid the check and as she was about to say goodbye he grabbed her hand. "Come with me" he said.

Felicity swallowed what the hell was she doing, she didn't even know this guy.

"Where?"

"Trust me" he said it as a statement. Felicity nodded as he took her hand she followed him.

* * *

><p>Finally they reached their destination Queen Consolidated. Felicity was unsure and confused as to why he had brought her here. They got into the lift all the way to the top floor, he took her hand as they got out of the lift in silence and went towards the roof door. Once on the roof they could feel the wind brush their skin causing the tiny hairs on their arms to stand. "I don't like heights" she admitted hesitantly.<p>

"I used to come up here and watch the world go by whilst my parents worked" he led her to the edge as they looked out onto the world. He could feel Felicity tremble and smiled he knew that being up here caused an adrenaline rush and fear.

Felicity closed her eyes as she let the wind brush her face causing her hair to fly out behind her. Oliver walked behind here grabbing her arms and holding them out wide and she couldn't help but feel like they were replicating the titanic scene.

"This feels very …"

"TITANIC" he laughed finishing her sentence.

After a few moments Felicity turned and met his eyes. Felicity swallowed hard as she watched him look at her their faces inches apart.

"Let me help you" he said ruining the moment.

"What" she whispered.

"He is hurting you let me help Felicity you don't have to live with this"

"You have no idea what you are talking about"

"Don't defend him …"

"Stop you have no idea what you are talking about" she pushed past him making a run for the exit.

"Felicity please" he grabbed her arm.

Felicity panicked and quickly pushed his hand away, "Stay away from me" she ran off.

* * *

><p>When she got home she had been wrong about Floyd being asleep.<p>

"Where were you" he growled causing her to flinch.

Just before she walked into the house she had hid her bag and purse into the janitor's room in the corridor. She let her tears roll even though she needed them for show they were real.

"Someone grabbed me held a knife to my throat and took my purse" she sniffled in her lie.

Floyd quickly wrapped his arms around her and she could smell the beer on him "baby I'm sorry are you ok?" he asked.

Felicity nodded. "Hey why don't you go run a bath and I'll order us something" he brushed loose strands of her hair back.

She had gotten away this time with the lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok it wasn't a great update but here it is. Hope you enjoy let me know. I am finally on Christmas holidays for about three weeks and I intend on writing and updating as much as I can, not with only this story but on the others as well so be on look out. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity was surprised the last couple of days with the gentleness and care Floyd had shown her since she told him about the mugging. He had waited on her every hand and foot, preparing meals, cleaning and ensuring she took it easy. Felicity had not left the house nor returned to the gym in that time. How could she return to the gym now that Oliver suspects that something was wrong? Felicity was someone who had always kept to herself; she did not like people knowing her business up until Floyd came on the scene. The past few days had shown her exactly why she had fallen in love with him and why she opened up to him. It was because he was so kind and caring especially towards Nicky that Felicity had liked about him.

Felicity had done and tried her best over the years to look after Nicky all on her own, but it had been hard. A single mom trying to raise her brother's child and trying to juggle an education had been no walk in the park. She had asked herself many times why she was raising Nicky on her own, maybe it had been best if she had given him up for adoption until she sorted her life out and then went to collect him.

"How are you feeling today?" Floyd asks, taking a seat on the couch next to her, he takes her hand in his and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Better, thank you," she wants to ask him if she could see Nicky because he had been in a good mood lately. She kept her eyes locked on their entwined hands not wanting to meet his eyes.

"We should do something special tonight, maybe go to a restaurant," Floyd suggests, despite everything he has done and does to her he loved her.

"I think we should ..."

"Don't be silly we always stay in, let's go out tonight, Table Salt" he smiles brightly at her, pushing back loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Felicity nods her head in agreement knowing it was better than saying no, considering his good mood. Felicity was in no mood for going out, previous attempts of dates outside of the house never ended on a happy note. Whether it was someone who looked at her or he got angry over something. Felicity preferred it when he got angry over something, like his plate of food, the pricing, the wrong order than when he got angry that a man had looked in her direction. He would end up attacking the man who looked in her direction and when they got home he would attack her because it was her fault for dressing like a slut. Felicity would find it funny and ironic that he would blame her for the way she dressed as he would pick her outfit out.

Felicity sat at her dresser applying some light make up. Floyd was on the other side of the room doing up the last few buttons on his shirt, deciding he needed to look the part. Felicity finished applying a layer of mascara, she then stood and headed to her closest. Felicity browsed through her closet trying to decide what to wear.

"You should wear the purple one with the cutout," Floyd says coming to stand right behind her.

"I was actually thinking about wearing the gray one with the yellow squares." That dressed showed off her assets really nicely but if she wore the purple one she would worry about showing far too much cleavage.

"I do like that one" he whispers kissing her neck.

"Floyd" she pulls back from him lightly. "We will never get there" she forces a chuckle. "Besides lets save that for when we come back" she looks down on the floor as his lips are still on her neck.

"Your right" he mutters and reluctantly lets her go as he finishes getting ready.

* * *

><p>They arrive at Table Salt and are shown to their seats and Felicity was extremely grateful the restaurant did not seem too busy. Placing their order, Floyd took Felicity's hand in his making small talk.<p>

A few tables away Oliver was having dinner with his younger sister Thea, his best friend Tommy and Tommy's girlfriend Laurel. Table Salt was one of their favorite places and somewhere they went often, catching up with each other as they all had busy schedules. Tommy and Thea were running a club, Laurel was an attorney and Oliver was running the gym. They had been at Table Salt for a while and were currently on their dessert courses. The night drew to an end and Tommy and Oliver argued over who would take care of the bill as usual. Oliver laughs and lets Tommy pay. Once the bill is taken care off they get up prepared to leave.

"I just need the little lady's room," Felicity tells Floyd as she stands and walks in the direction of the toilets. Nearing the counter Felicity stops when she comes face to face with Oliver. Felicity blinks several times unsure of what to do. She continues on her path to the toilet avoiding Oliver's eyes and pushing past him and the brunette she had seen at the gym.

"Felicity" Oliver calls after her but she ignores him and continues walking to the toilets. "Felicity," Oliver calls after her again. Watching her walk off and he told Laurel, Tommy and Thea to go ahead and he would follow. Oliver headed in her direction despite the confused and questionable looks from his family.

Felicity walks into the toilet and runs straight into one of the cubicles trembling. Oliver enters the toilet and does not care about the look he gets from an older woman who is washing her hands.

"Felicity, please." Oliver knocks on the cubicle door grateful the toilet was empty and one of the cubicle doors were closed meaning she was in there.

"Leave me alone," Felicity called out, she held her face in her hands wondering how she found herself in this predicament.

"Felicity please, I have been waiting every single day for you to come to the gym, I just want to help you please" he pleads with her. If she opened the door at the moment she would see the desperation in his eyes. He could not explain it and if he had to explain it to anyone he had no idea how, the moment she had stepped into the gym he had felt her presence. Oliver had felt drawn to her and knew that regardless of whether she asked for it or not he had to find a way to help her. He had been the one to convince Diggle that he wanted to run the free self-defence classes. Too many people in the Glades especially women were being attacked and he wished they knew the basics when it kept to keeping themselves safe.

"Oliver please, leave me alone." Felicity pleaded with him, Floyd was just outside and if Oliver did not leave her alone she would definitely be in trouble.

"Felicity all I want to do is help you ..."

Felicity opens the cubicle now face to face with Oliver, anger and rage has taken over, not because of him but because Floyd was sitting just outside.

"What the hell makes you think I need help" she shouts at him but regrets it immediately. "I'm sorry ..."

"Don't be Felicity, I just ..."

"I know, you want to help but Oliver I never asked for it and I don't need it, please just leave me alone." Felicity dries her tears away and looks in the mirror making sure she looked as if nothing had happened. Oliver stood behind her and looks at her through the mirror his eyes saying all the words he wants to say but doesn't as he knows she would shut him down.

Felicity swallows hard and then turns on her heels to leave the bathroom with Oliver following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Floyd who was sitting patiently at his table for a while was now beginning to worry as Felicity had taken far too long than needed. He gets up from his seat and walks towards the toilets.<p>

Felicity walks out of the toilet and sees Floyd not a few feet away from her, he smiles at her then tilts his head back telling her to come and sit back at their table.

Oliver opens the toilet door where Felicity had just left from. Coming to a stop right behind, Oliver does not need to be touching her to know she has just tensed. He follows her gaze, seeing a tall man with dark hair standing a few feet in front of them. He doesn't need to be told who the man is, he knows.

Felicity walks to Floyd and takes his hand leading them back to their table. "It is not what you think" she whispers, tears threatening to spill.

"Really and what is it that I am thinking?" Floyd chuckles gripping her arm tightly "Did you blow him?" he whispers his face inches from hers.

"No" Felicity shakes her, "He ..." how does she explain this one she wonders. "He was already in there with someone else I ..."

"Let her go" Oliver interrupts her, his face hard as he glares at Floyd.

"If you know what is best for you, you will leave now." Floyd threatens him, his grip on Felicity tightens.

"And if you know what is best for you, you will let go of her" Oliver growls catching the attention of the diners and the staff.

"Oliver please will you ..." Felicity begins to say as Floyd pushes her behind him.

"First name basis" he laughs as he throws a punch at Oliver who deflects it. Oliver and Floyd begin to start trying to punch each other, but both are easily missing them. Oliver tackles Floyd to the ground and punches him in the face.

"STOP" Felicity yells.

Laurel, Tommy and Thea who are waiting outside for Oliver hear the shouting and the grunting and run inside to take a look. "Ollie" Thea cries when she sees Floyd now on top of Oliver.

Tommy is quick to pull Floyd off Oliver. Floyd manages to get out of Tommy's hold and turns around landing a blow to his face. "Tommy" Laurel runs to his side as Floyd goes back to fighting with Oliver.

"Stop it" Felicity runs her hand through her face.

Oliver kicks Floyd off of him; his ears do not hear the cries coming from Felicity or his sister. He looks at Floyd and sees pure and utter rage, this man; this worthless man had thought it was ok to put his hands on an innocent woman. He sprang up knocking one the tables next to him causing the other diners to turn heads and stand up in fear. In a split second he had pulled Floyd's arm back clenching his fist, he threw it forward with a force which knocked Floyd backward making him gasp and wince in pain.

Floyd lies on the floor doubled over, the punch had caught him off guard and he curses himself, Oliver is relentless and swings for another punch towards Floyd's head. Instinctively Floyd blocks the punch and counters it with an upward cut to Oliver's neck. Oliver gets off him staggering backward violently coughing.

Tommy remains on the floor still winded from the punch, unlike Oliver and Floyd he was not a soldier and one punch meant it hurt as fuck. Tommy tries to get up and help Oliver shocked that no one in the restaurant was stepping up to help.

Tommy manages to get up and lunges at Floyd, he has no idea why the fight is happening, who started it, all he knew was that he needs to protect his best friend.

"STOPPPP" Felicity yells now stepping in front of Lawton. He is red with anger finding it hard to breathe, in the past he had been handsy with Felicity in public but had kept the actual physical abuse side of things for behind closed doors. Not tonight, tonight he had lost it completely, it had been different before, men had only glanced in her direction but tonight she was in the toilet alone with a guy.

"I tried to do something nice for you and this is how you repay me" he shouts spit leaving his mouth with a mixture of blood.

Felicity flinches, "please, let's go home and ..." Floyd does not let her finish as his fist connects with her nose. Everything becomes blurry for Felicity mixed with a buzz of different noises, noises from losing her balance and noises coming from gasps, shocks, and yells.

Thea and Laurel had been standing at the side watching everything unfold, neither had any idea why Oliver and this man had been fighting but the moment the other man's fist connected with Felicity's face they didn't need to know anymore.

Thea gasped clutching Laurel's wrist as Tommy and Oliver rushed towards the blonde girl who fell backward. She was relieved that the boys had reached her in time and she did not hit her head on anything.

"You sick, disgusting man ... no scrap that you are not a man" Thea yells he eyes widening in fear and anger, never had she seen such a scene unfold only in movies.

"Thea" Oliver warns, he knows his sister means well, but Floyd would not hesitate to harm her too. "You ok" he looks down at Felicity who is clutching her bleeding nose.

Floyd growls and turns to leave the restaurant. "Let's go" he shouts holding the door open. Felicity stands up and moves away from Oliver and Tommy's grips as she walks towards Floyd.

"Is she crazy?" Thea says in shock.

"Shut up speedy" Oliver tells her following Felicity.

"Here we go again" Tommy adds following him with Laurel and Thea followed closely behind.

"Felicity you don't have to go with him you're safe now" Oliver catches up with her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"You know why I need to go with him, I will never see Nicky again," she tells him trying to turn around and walk but Oliver holds her on the spot.

"Please Felicity, look at him he is enraged and deranged" Oliver shakes his head trying to convince her to not leave with him. "He will kill you if you go with him and you will never see Nicky, but if you stay with me, I will help you, we will go to the police, Laurel is a lawyer, we will find him." Oliver licks his lips his eyes daring to glance at Floyd is kicking his car as he cannot find the right key to open the door.

"I don't ..." Felicity is conflicted, she knows Oliver is right, if she goes with Floyd he would possibly kill her if anything she was due for a serious beating which would leave her bedridden for weeks.

"Felicity, right?" Laurel approaches her with Thea and Tommy close by. "Laurel, Laurel Lance, I don't know what is going on here, but we can help you, you do not have to with him." She sighs hoping Felicity will accept their help.

"FELICITY" Floyd yells her name.

"Laurel is right we can help you" Thea adds, "He is crazy and he looks like he wants to commit a murder tonight ..."

"Speedy" Oliver growls clenching his teeth.

"Sorry, you know what I mean" she laughs awkwardly.

"Felicity don't go with him, I don't know you I just met you, but I'd rather not have to listen about a woman being beaten to death at breakfast, I rather enjoy my breakfast" Tommy tries to make a joke, but he gets strange looks from everyone.

Oliver pulls Felicity to the side. "Don't go, let me help you, please." Taking out a handkerchief he keeps in his pocket he hands it to her so she can clean her face.

"Ok", she whispers as a storm of tears spills out.

"Felicity" Floyd calls again, "Get in the car."

Felicity turns around to face him and shakes her head saying no.

"NOW"

Felicity shakes her head again as Oliver takes her hand and leads her in the opposite direction, towards his car. He looks behind his shoulder and sees Floyd's murderous expression as he gets in his car and drives away. Oliver then notices the goosebumps which ran through her arms as she shivers next to him. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders.

"Thank you" she whispers.

Oliver holds the door open to his car as she gets in followed by Thea. Tommy and Laurel say good night as they get into their car. Felicity thanks them both and Laurel gives her hand a tight squeeze.

Felicity sits in the back and lays down shutting her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she does not sleep with one eye open.

* * *

><p>When Oliver reaches the loft the place he and Thea were living in he didn't know whether or not to carry her or wake her.<p>

"Wake her," Thea says, "You don't want to startle her if she wakes up in your arms." She says like it's the most logical conclusion ever.

"Hey", Oliver touches her shoulder lightly and she opens her eyes immediately, "we're here." Felicity nods and follows him.

Once inside, Thea shows her to the spare room, guiding her to the bathroom and runs her a hot shower as she brings her a pair of her pyjamas.

"Thank you" Felicity whispers.

"Don't mention it." Thea smiles leaving her be.

Felicity has a long hot shower, making sure she cleans her nose, she is thankful it is not broken just bruised. Felicity changes into the P.J's and smiles at how comfy they are, Thea had found her a long sleeved top and bottoms which smelt and felt new.

When she got out of the bathroom she found Oliver sitting on the bed.

"Hi" she waves at him.

"Hi, how you feeling?" he asks seeing the nasty bruise which was forming on her nose and under eye.

"Better, thank you for this" she gestures around the room.

"You're welcome, get some rest my room is down the hall if you need anything and tomorrow I will call the police and we will find Nicky" he squeezes her shoulder.

Felicity nods. "Oliver, thank you, I will admit that it would have been easier if you just left the toilet when I asked and it would have avoided the cuts and bruises on you and Tommy" she laughs.

"Felicity, it all came to a head tonight but it was bound to reach a breaking point, Felicity I am glad I was there and that you're safe now." Oliver smiles weakly.

"Thank you" she whispers again.

"You never need to thank me, not for this, good night Felicity."

"Good night Oliver," she bites her lip when he leaves leaving the door slightly ajar. When she jumps into bed she sees a light coming from the corridor and she smiles, of course, she is worried about Nicky naturally but for once she is not worried about herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are as promised, really sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think :D <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity rolls onto her stomach in the big comfy bed, she reads the time from the alarm clock telling her it is 10 in the morning. Felicity gasps in shock were not remembering, not able to recall a time where she had slept for so long she heads to the bathroom. Felicity closes the bathroom door, as she begins to freshen up she spots a change of clothing left out for her hanging on the back of the door. Felicity smiles and quickly changes and makes her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Felicity stopped in her tracks when she heard Oliver and Thea talking.

"How do you know her, I mean if you're having an affair with her then I understand why the dude was so mad. I mean obviously I do not condone what he did to her ..."

"Speedy"

"I'm just asking, how do you know her, I have no since you this mad since you came back from the army and found that guy giving me drugs."

"Speedy" Oliver warns.

"Ollie, what now are you and her a thing now that the abusive boyfriend is out of the picture, you have no idea what has been happening, behind closed doors."

Felicity smooth's her jumper and then decides to make herself known.

"Good morning," Thea and Oliver say in unison when they spot Felicity abruptly, they are sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Morning, Thank you for these." Felicity addresses Thea about her clothes. She was extremely glad that Thea had chosen a pair of black jeans and a jumper as she was in no mood to wear anything else.

"Don't mention it, come sit, you like pancakes right?" Thea asks her setting a plate in the chair next to Oliver.

"Yes, thank you," she sits down nervously playing with her fork before deciding to take a bite. The three of them ate in silence with small glances and smiles between each other out of courtesy. Once Thea's done, she collects her plate, placing it in the sink and headed upstairs deciding it was a good idea to give Oliver and Felicity a moment.

"So" Oliver breaks the tension. "I called Captain Lance he was Laurel's father; he will be here shortly for your statement," Oliver tells her trying to read the expression that is now on her face as her forehead creases.

"I think ... I don't think that is necessary" Felicity says looking down at her plate. "I think it's best I leave, thank you, to you and Thea and Tommy and Laurel but ..." Felicity puts her fork down and raises her head to meet his blue eyes.

"Felicity you can't go back to him."

"It does not matter what I want" her voice begins to betray her although she vowed she would not cry.

"Please, just talk to Lance and then take it from there, if you go back to him he ... he could seriously hurt you." Oliver places his hand on top of Felicity's who immediately pulls her hand away and puts it in her lap.

"Sorry," she whispers looking around his home not meeting his eyes.

Before Oliver can say anything, the doorbell went, and Oliver and Felicity watched as Thea made her way down the stairs to answer it and reveal Captain Lance.

"Hi Captain" Thea holds the door open for Lance to come in.

"Ms. Queen," Lance nods as he strides in he spots Felicity and Oliver. Lance had already been aware of had occurred the night before as Laurel had called him. "Queen," Lance rolled his eyes and then addressed Felicity. "You must be Felicity, Quentin Lance," he holds his hand out as Felicity shakes it.

"Yes, Felicity, Felicity Smoak," she says nervously rubbing her index finger and her thumb together. Oliver leads Lance and Felicity to couch and glares at Thea silently telling her to leave them alone.

Felicity takes a seat, she has no idea where and how to begin; she is nervous and anxious and afraid that she will only make things worse.

"Ms. Smoak my daughter called me last night and told me what happened; can you start from the beginning?" Lance asks taking his notepad out.

"Beginning, as in ... the start of my relationship or life or .. I ..."

"How did you and Floyd? meet?" Lance patiently waits wondering if it was a good idea to have Oliver present. "Maybe we can talk alone if you'd prefer" Lance suggests.

"No, it's ok," she says quickly. "Floyd and I met three years ago; he lived in the same building as me" Felicity finds herself smiling as recalls how they met. "He was very sweet and kind, especially to my son Nicky." Felicity sits up a little straighter and looks at Lance directly in the eye and hates that she sees the sympathy. "Floyd would take Nicky out. He showed him how to fix a car. So we got together, not because he showed Nicky how to fix a car." Felicity laughs nervously and continues. "Floyd is ex-military, he has also worked with special forces for a while, he had been running an operation with his teammates, are the called team mates" Felicity looks between the two men. "His teammates got killed, Floyd lost his eye, he is angry that all his friends died, and he was the only one to survive."

"Does not give him the right to lay his hands on you," Oliver adds immediately.

"Queen is right, please continue" Lance glares at Oliver and silently tells him to let her finish.

"I know, it happened maybe 6 or 7 months into our relationship; he worked for a company that deals ex-militants he was always so vague about what he did, does." Felicity licks her lips in anticipation. "6 months in, we were practically living together, when he was home he was always so disconnected and grouchy. He would say it was the stress of the job, and he needed time to decompress." Felicity emphasises the words. "He started to become controlling, always wanting to know where I was, what I was doing, who I was with at all times, and I always felt like I was being interrogated." Felicity's eyes closes trying to compose herself, she did not want to seem weak or have either of them pity her. "I got a job at QC to work in the IT department; he told me that I did not need a job and that he would take care of us."

"I told him repeatedly that I wanted the job, I needed a job," she laughs. "That's when the verbal abusive started, he began to drink a lot and him … the way he acted was in such an aggressive manner. I knew in the back of my head I knew it was a matter of time before things would escalate, and he would hit me."

"And he did?" Lance looks up from his notepad.

"Yes, he hit me, apologised for it, regretted it, tried to make it up to me, he didn't hit me again until a couple of months later." Felicity feels Oliver's hand grab hers and this time she does not pull away, she looks at him and can see not pity nor sympathy but understanding in his eyes. "It went on for a while; he would lock me in the house and take his frustrations out on me. One day I had packed and got ready to leave him, which was the day he raised his hands to my son." She bites her lip and looks away.

"And then what happened?"

"You can say it you know, I should have found a way out, called for help. Instead, he attacked Nicky."

"Hey nobody is judging you Felicity, it does not matter what people say or think, only you know what happened" Oliver reassures her, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"He is right Ms. Smoak; I can only imagine what you went through" Lance smiles at her sadly, being a father of two girls the story was hitting him extremely hard. Lance had done so background research on Felicity, she was an orphan, she and her brother were in the foster care system luckily together and he did almost six years ago.

"He started raising his hand to Nicky more and more because… bless his heart he would start trying to fight Floyd every time he put his hands on me. He would punch and kick and bite, and Floyd would slap him or kick him and he would lay on the floor hurt." Lance reaches over to the side table taking out a tissue and passing it on to Felicity who had not noticed that she had started to cry. "Thank you."

"Take your time."

"7 months ago he took Nicky from me, said it was a punishment. I don't know where he took him, but he only lets me see him if I've been good and only for a few hours, the last time I saw him was three weeks ago." She stands up abruptly needing to stretch her legs. "Captain Lance I need to find him, with me now here God knows what he is doing to Nicky."

"We will do everything we can." Lance stands and puts his notepad in his pocket. "I will have my guys on this if you can think of any place where Lawton could take him let us know, we will be in touch."

"That's it?" Felicity shakes her head, "No I can't just wait until you call" her voice and posture now turns frantic as she looks between the two men. "I want to retract my statement, I'm leaving" she runs to the door but Oliver is quick on her heels.

"Hey, we are doing everything we can; you can't go back, stop" he watches as Felicity tries to fight him off.

"Please, let me go, you don't even know me, what it saves someone from the Glades week" she snaps at him.

"No Felicity, you are the reason I started a gym in the Glades and started those classes; I just want to help you."

"Why? You must have a hidden agenda everyone has an agenda, what is yours, why are you in my business, what do you want from me" she cries out in frustration.

"Nothing, I only want to …"

"Help, so you keep saying and after you help me what do you want, do you want me to thank you." Felicity walks up to him and places her hands on his chest. "How do you want me to thank you, do you want me to suck you off."

Oliver shakes his head and takes her by the shoulders pushing her back slowly. "No, nothing like that why can't you just accept that all I want to do is help you."

"Well I don't accept that not until you tell me the truth" she knows she is venting and angry and has not had the chance to vent her anger out on anyone in so long. Her brain keeps telling her he is the wrong person to vent at; he is the only person in three years to show her any kindness, but she can't help herself.

"The truth" now with a raised voice Oliver begins, "the truth is my mother was raped and killed in the Glades, you remind …"

"Remind you of her, I am not a woman who has been raped and murdered …" she yells throwing her hands all over the place.

"No but you have been violated in these cases …"

"In these cases, what are you an expert all of a sudden? I was not …" she swallows hard closing her eyes trying to force out the memories of his hands all over her.

"Felicity, you don't have to lie to me, come inside so …"

"You can help me, so you keep saying wow you are getting old quickly" she knows she is unfair but she is ranting and venting, and it has been a long time coming.

"Felicity my mother was coming home from the Glades and her," he closes his eyes. "She did not deserve to die, you came on the scene and I have never felt like this before, felt your presence …"

"You have some freaky need to save me because you could not save your mother."

Oliver pauses and looks her knowing she is angry; he knows first-hand that when anger takes over there is no controlling what is said or done.

"You are right; I could not save my mother but maybe I can save you."

"You can't no one can save me" she whispers her fists clench and she begins to sniffle.

"I can; you don't deserve this …"

"And how do you know I don't, stop, just stop."

"I want to find a way to make the Glades safe so that women can walk down the street …"

"It will never be safe; you are trying to make the impossible possible" she shouts.

"I am trying" he shouts back, he remains in place and clenches his jaw. "I am trying, trying because I want people, women from the Glades or not to walk home and …"

"Will never happen, your mother the almighty powerful Moira Queen walking in the Glades she had it coming" she screams at the top of her lungs. Once the words leave her mouth she freezes, she is horrified at herself for what she has just said. She sees the hurt look in Oliver's eyes.

"OMG, I am so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry" Felicity repeats that word over and over. She scrambles to the wall and begins to hit her head on it. All Oliver and his family had tried to do was help her, and she was a real bitch and threw it back in his face. "So sorry, so sorry" she continues to say. Felicity hits her head against the wall again and starts running down the hall.

Oliver is frozen in his spot watching as she legs it down the lobby, "Go after her Ollie, she was angry" Thea says, she and Lance had watched everything unfold.

Oliver nods and then runs after her.

Oliver has been searching for Felicity for about 20 minutes. He then hears cries and sobbing coming from an alleyway. He goes to investigate and sees her sitting on the cold concrete cradling her legs close to her chest. Oliver kneels beside her brushing back her hair. "I'm sorry" she cries.

"It's ok; you were angry" his heart breaks seeing her like this.

"That does not excuse what I said, all you and Thea have done is protect me and look after me and I throw it back in your face." Oliver takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and starts cleaning her face. "I hurt you; I said mean things, I … I became the one thing I despise most in the world."

"Hey," Oliver cups her face a little too harshly. "No you didn't, Felicity we all say things when we are angry and scared, I know you did not mean it, it hurt yes to hear what you said …"

"I'm sorry" she lets out another stream of tears.

"Let me help you" he whispers as he resumes cleaning her face.

"Do you still want to?"

"Of course, you are good with a computer, the police will do their part we will do ours. John Diggle and I know some people I will call in a few favours, and hopefully we find him." Oliver runs his fingers through her hair untangling her loose ends.

"You will do that?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes, and from tomorrow we are going back to the gym, we will pick up where we left off. I think three years of silence you have reached a breaking point, and you need to let out your anger, preferably at a punching bag" he laughs.

"Yeah, I'm so…"

"Don't" he smiles. "After you have let out all your anger we can focus on your training so that no one especially not Floyd will ever lay a hand on on you again." He promises her, his fingers still running through her hair.

"Oliver, what I said about your …"

"It's ok Felicity" he reassures her.

"No, it's not, she was a great woman, passionate, I met her once, before Floyd. I was at a meeting held by all the people in my building; the landlord was not supplying us with heat" she smiles.

"Your mom sat next to me at that meeting and just by looking at her I knew she did not live there. But she listened gave her opinion we talked and in the end she paid for new heaters for everyone."

Oliver leans his forehead on hers; for so long nobody had spoke of the good his mother had done only the wrong. "Thank you" he whispers and Felicity has no idea for what but she does not push him for an answer. When Oliver pulls back he notices how close they have become, his lips inches from hers, he wants to kiss her badly but knows it is not a good idea.

"Can we go back upstairs, my bum is really cold." Oliver laughs hard as he helps her to her feet.

"Thank you Oliver." Felicity whispers are throwing her arms around his neck hugging him. Oliver raises his hand and wraps it around her waist hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>What's this another chapter woohoo. Enjoy, thank you all for the reviews I love it. Will post new chapter soon still have 4 days off work :D BTW I wanted to make Moira a nice person for once, although she is dead. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver had reached out to his contacts and had asked them to look thoroughly into Floyd Lawton. He wanted Felicity's nightmare to be over but knew it would not be over until they found Nicky. The rest of the day, Felicity and Thea had lounged around and watched movies; Oliver however had watched Felicity. He smiled every time she did; he liked seeing her like this like a weight had been removed from her shoulders. He could see that when she smiled too much or laughed she would withdraw, and she would get a certain look in her eyes. Oliver knew that she was feeling guilty for enjoying herself when Nicky was out there on his own. But whenever she got that look Oliver would give her shoulder a tight squeeze, and she appreciated it.

The rest of the night the three of them had dinner; Thea had brought some clothes for Felicity and then had run her a nice hot bubble bath. "Thank you Wow, this looks fantastic, your bathtub is not a bathtub, it's more like a Jacuzzi" Felicity pointed out as Thea smirked.

"Ok, enjoy I'll see you later," Thea said leaving Felicity to it. As Felicity striped, she was extremely eager to jump into the most relaxing thing she has ever seen but then she heard a knock on the door and Thea emerged. Felicity barely had time to pick up her robe and cover her back when she heard Thea gasp.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you a towel, I forgot to put a towel in here, are those scars?" Thea asked curiously; she had seen scars before, and a part of her had grown accustomed to them.

Felicity tensed nodding her head in answer as her back remained turned away from her. Thea stands behind her and removes her robe touching a few of her scars. "Are these the only ones?"

Felicity shook her head and turned slowly, and Thea looks at the a few scars that graced her stomach and a one just underneath her perky breast. Felicity turns back around, and Thea's finger traces one of her scars. "Sorry just" she doesn't finish what she is saying.

"Hey, what's going on?" Oliver walked towards the bathroom when he came to a stop when he saw Felicity's scars. Thea quickly stood in front of her as Felicity scrambled to pick up her robe. She does not face him, but silent tears drip down her face. "Sorry, didn't know you were in here." Oliver swallowed, not wanting to say anything about her scars, for someone who had so many he knew better than most that no one wanted questions about them.

"Thea give Felicity privacy gee" He pulls Thea out and then closes the bathroom door. He hears Felicity quickly lock the door, and he hates that she is reduced to tears yet again. They had not said anything, but she hates that her body is so ugly. Her scars are not huge; they are minor cuts on her back from when the belt tug a little too deep and a burn she had on her hip. Again they weren't big scars and some people probably had it worse than a few cuts and bruises but Felicity hated staring at them in the mirror.

She sunk into the tub and let the heat soothe her aches. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of anything but relaxation.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Felicity headed to the gym, it was a Sunday, and the gym had closed early, and Oliver knew this was the best time to get some much-needed one to one with Felicity. Walking into the gym he flicked the lights on and guided her to the room where they held the self-defense classes. Oliver hands Felicity a pair of boxing gloves and leads her towards the punching bag. On their way to the gym, they had discussed her letting out all her frustrations and anger on the bag before they started any real work.<p>

"Keep going" Oliver instructed as Felicity went ten rounds with the punching bag. After about 15 minutes, she started to feel tired and numb.

"Tired, I need a break" she drops her arms to her side her body.

"You need to keep going" he tried to encourage.

"Oliver ..."

"Felicity, you still have so much tension and anger, you need to let it out before we begin, never fight angrily." Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze.

Felicity sighs but resumes punching the bag as hard as she can. She is sweating and feels extremely tired, but she keeps at it. Oliver watches her for a few moments. "You're just punching it," he said in frustration.

"That's what you want me to do" she looked at him confused.

"No, you have so much anger but you are not letting it out" Oliver goes to hold the bag steady. "Hit it; hit it as if it was him."

"I'm not doing this with you" she goes to take the gloves off but Oliver stops her by placing his hands on top of hers.

"You can do this, you need to do this, you cannot move past this if you don't do this." He moves back to hold the bag, but Felicity remains standing in the same spot. "Fe-li-ci-ty"

"I can't Oliver, please do not make me do this" she does not meet his eyes, afraid of what will happen if she went down that path.

"Come on" he encouraged her.

"I can't" she whispers.

"Come on."

"I can't," she says a little louder.

"Now Felicity"

"I can't."

Oliver knows what he is about to say next will hurt, but he needs her to let it all out. "Come on," he says again hoping she will lay on the punching bag.

"I can't" she yells at him.

"I get it now, I get why he did all those things to you, why he hit you you're weak" he spits out.

Felicity snaps her head and looks at him, and Oliver knows that he has never hurt someone more than he has right now.

"That's not true" she cries slowly.

"Show me."

Felicity punches the bag, she continually punched the bag as hard as she can, grunting and screaming and sobbing are thrown into the mix of sounds that left her throat.

"HARDER" Oliver shouts holding the bag steady as she hit it after a few more hits she drops her hands to her side. Sweat is dripping down her forehead, and Oliver knows she is not done. "Keep going, he did, remember his face, every time he touched you."

Felicity glares at Oliver, there are no more tears left for her to cry, she flashes back to his smile, his touch, the way he used to blow her kisses.

Oliver bites the inside of his cheek and proceeds, "remember how he used to force himself on to you." Her eyes widen from his words wondering where he is going with this. She did not need to tell her the truth, he knew, you did not need to be a genius to work it out. "Did you ever enjoy it" Oliver digs the knife deeper.

Felicity sees red, moving the bag she begins to punch Oliver as hard as she can. Oliver stands there taking it for a few moments until he gripped her waist turning her attention back to the bag.

Oliver sat on the seat and watched for the next half an hour as she continued with the bag.

When she finished she dropped to the ground, her breathing uneven and heavy as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Oliver walked to her and handed her a bottle of water taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks," she said taking a big gulp of water.

"I'm sorry, you know I meant none of that right?" Oliver brings his knees to his chest and looks at her hoping he had not ruined anything between them.

"I know, I know why you said those things, hurts like hell, but I feel better, you were right I was weak. I still am, and I want you to help me, so I am never weak again." Felicity's tone is strong and determined.

"You were never weak; you did what anyone would've done, come on" he takes her hands and helps her up.

* * *

><p>For the next two hours, he shows her moves that he had shown her before and a few new ones until she had perfected them. He made her practice and practice until it was second nature to her. Once they were done, he showed her to the weight and got her to start working on some of the smaller weights.<p>

"Tell me again, why I am doing this?" Felicity asked through clenched teeth, her muscles were beginning to ache, she felt tired and sore and just wanted to return to the massive bed back at Oliver's.

"You have no upper body strength; we need to work on that," he tells her as he takes the bar off her and puts it back in place. "You did really well today," Oliver smiled at her giving her a small wink.

"Just well, why Professor Queen you wound me" she jokes as massages her ankles.

"I just need to pick up a few things from the office and then we'll head home."

When Oliver returned from his office, he saw her fast asleep on the mats curled up like a baby. He picks her up gently and is surprised that she does not wake, protest or is not startled. He drives them home and carries her to bed and places a kiss on her forehead. Leaving her room, he dropped his head on the closed door, closing his eyes.

"You're falling for her" Thea states, she is standing down the hall with her arms folded. Oliver does not answer her, and Thea continues. "Ollie she is great do not get me wrong but … she is fragile, she has been through so much and even after you find Nicky … What you and her and her son will be a family." Thea presses the matter making Oliver growl.

"Enough, ok, I don't know, I am falling for her, that is all I know and it scared the hell out of me" Oliver admits.

"Ollie …" Thea walks to stand next to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"I shouldn't fall for her, she … she is damaged goods, she is broken, I'm broken, two broken people should not be anywhere near each other." Oliver took Thea's hand and led them back to her room. As they sat down on Thea's bed, Oliver continued. "All I know is that I feel connected to her, I know if she is in the room, I … she is amazing, everything she has gone through she is still standing, and she is strong. Minus everything that has happened with Lawton, she is funny and smart, selfless and witty. She makes me laugh and feel light for the first time since mom; she is incredible." His eyes gleam with hope and love, and that is the moment Thea realises that her brother has fallen hard for her.

Oliver said good night to Thea and left her room. When he turns around to head to his room, Felicity is standing there with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey", Oliver stutters in shock.

"Hi, sorry, I was not snooping or ears dropping, well I was but it was unintentional, I …" she tells him nervously playing with her fingers.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"I woke up the moment you put me to bed" she cringes at her words but continues."I heard you call me damaged, and I was mad I was ready to come out and show you exactly what you taught me earlier." They both laugh in unison awkwardly.

"I'm sorry …"

"Shh", she places her finger to his mouth. "I followed you here, so I could you know go all Bruce on you and then I heard what you said and I …" she flutters her eyes hoping she did not need to finish her sentence. Oliver cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. Felicity closes her eyes and kisses her back passionately. Pulling up for air they rested their foreheads against each other's their lips lingered.

"That was …"

"Amazing" he laughs.

"Yes, but, you were right I am damaged go…"

"No I was wrong, Felicity …"

"Oliver, I need your help to find Nicky and this will be a distraction …"

"I understand but once we get Nicky back …"

"No" she shook her head, "You deserve better Oliver, you deserve someone who does not come with baggage. Someone who is not broken and damaged, you deserve so much better than me." Felicity's pulls back from his embrace and walks back to her room not giving Oliver the opportunity to talk as she had placed her finger back to his lips.

Oliver stands in the hallway his hands still up from where her face had been cupped just a minute ago.


	8. Chapter 8

After her kiss with Oliver Felicity had quickly left the gym, she now found herself walking through the Glades alone. It had shocked her that Oliver had kissed her; it had shocked her that it felt so right and how much she wanted it. But she knew she was right, Oliver deserved so much more than someone who was damaged probably beyond repair. She wished she had met him first, that she had never met Floyd.

Felicity felt the cold breeze hit her as she left the gym with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had no idea how long she had been walking for nor did she have any recollection of where she was. She found a bench and sat down drawing her knees up as she continued to cry. She wanted nothing more than to be happy with Oliver, she had fallen for him quickly, but she was angry and frustrated that he felt the need to save her. She had always been extremely independent, never had to rely on anyone except for herself. She had actually believed she had hit the jackpot when she met Floyd, finally she had someone in her life which she didn't have to be so alert all the time. That she finally had a shoulder she could cry on, share her stories, and rely on. What made her think she had hit the jackpot was Floyd- he was a manly man someone who could take care of her. What she had not prepared herself for nor had it crossed her mind was that Floyd Lawton was not a man. He was a coward who hit her, attacked her both psychically and verbally.

He had broken her she had no idea what she had done in her life to deserve the pain he inflicted on her. All she now wanted was to get Nicki leave Floyd behind, leave the memory of him behind and continue on with her life. When she pictured that, she did not picture Oliver in her life. How could she, he was Oliver Queen, the Oliver Queen, what made her think that there was a place in his life for her. He was just being a decent person by helping her, anyone would do it. Wouldn't they?

Felicity had been so lost in thought that she had not seen him. The man that was in her nightmares, the man who had left scars on her body as a constant reminder of what he had done to do her was the same man who had taken her.

Felicity then felt a presence behind her and not having the chance to turn around to see who it was she was hit behind the head causing her to blackout.

When Felicity woke up she was much disorientated and had no idea where she was and what was happening around her. Her vision was blurred- not because she did not have her glasses on because she had worn contacts for so long. Since getting with Floyd and having him hit her she thought it would best interest for her safety to make sure that when he hit her she didn't have her glasses on.

Felicity's vision came to focus she found herself with her wrists bound to a chair. She tried to break free, but it was no use the zip ties now digging into her skin causing burns. She looked around attempting to figure out where she was. She didn't need to ask who took her she knew. Floyd. She was just waiting for him to make himself known. She knew what was coming. One hell of a beating which would inevitably lead to her death. She just hoped that after she took her last breath Oliver would still hold out on his word and find Nicky.

Maybe it was the way it was supposed to be, maybe this was her destiny, and maybe this was her fate. To be murdered, beaten to death by a man she thought she loved. Felicity saw Floyd come out of the shadows making himself known. He looked drunk; clearly he was in no fit state of mind.

Felicity knew that she was going to die tonight, so she decided that before that happens before she meets her fate she would let Floyd know exactly what was on her mind.

"Why did you leave me, baby?" He asked as he stumbled over his feet. When he managed to compose himself he glared at her waiting for her to talk.

"It's not hard you could figure that part out by yourself," she said bravely. Or was it stupidity? She questioned herself as she saw Floyd come closer. Falling down on his knees he pressed his hands on top of her knees staring straight into her eyes. She wanted to show no fear and hold her head up high but when she swallowed she cursed herself at being scared. Of course she was scared she was terrified- he always terrified her.

"I gave you everything didn't I?" He said it came out more like a statement than a question so Felicity get her mouth closed. "I loved you, I took in your son, you were ..."

"And I loved you, well... I thought I did. We could have been amazing but if you love someone you don't hurt them. You hurt me, time and time again, you forced ..."

"You wouldn't listen" he bit back sharply.

"I did ... what did I do to deserve what you did me?" She asked him now tears flowing down her cheeks.

Floyd stared at her as he remained stood above ever the control game with him. She was used to this him trying to intimate her with his height so it was nothing new as he stood above her. Felicity blinked the rest of her tears waiting for Floyd to begin his assault.

"I want us to be a family, to have a family ..."

"Like I would ever have a family with you" she snapped, "do you think I would want to bring a child into our world?"

Felicity swallowed her mouth now coming loose, she had not talked so much with him in so long, always been silenced by his abusive words. "Like I would want a child to witness their father hit their mother, for them to fear you like I have done."

Floyd clenched his fist and moved towards her, Felicity gasped preparing herself, but his hand stilled in front of her.

"I gave you everything, EVERYTHING" he yelled as Felicity's body shook as she was crying. "You will give me a baby Felicity" he whispers caressing her face.

Felicity moved away from his touch completely disgusted. Floyd unbound her hands from the chair grabbing her roughly by her arms pulling her up on her feet. Felicity now met him eye to eye giving him a small smile she kneed him in the groin. Floyd groaned in pain and let go of his grip.

Trying to remember everything Oliver taught her even though it wasn't much she punched Floyd in the face. Floyd stumbled backwards shocked that Felicity had punched him. Licking his lips, he ran towards her grabbing her by the neck applying pressure and choking her.

* * *

><p>Oliver remained still in his place after Felicity told him that he deserved better and ran off. She really had no idea, he did not deserve better, he did not deserve her. He was taken aback that she believed he needed someone who wasn't broken because the truth was he was the broken one. He was the one who had skeletons in the closet, the one who could not sleep at night as he was plagued by nightmares.<p>

Oliver ran his hand through his hair letting out a frustrated sigh as he turned on his heels so he could go find her. He didn't care what she said he had never felt about anyone the way he felt about her. He would wait however long it took. He would find her and tell her he didn't care he would wait that he wants to be with her. Nothing that has happened before with Lawton mattered all that mattered was finding her nephew bringing home and being together.

Oliver frowned when he didn't see her outside the gym. He had been under the impression that she had just needed some air. She knew better than to go off with Lawton out there. He continued to walk around the surrounding area hoping to find her.

After a few short minutes passed Oliver began to get worried. Speeding up he ran in different directions and called out her name praying that her small figure would come to view revealing herself, safe and alive. Oliver's heart rate sped up his stomach turning when he saw one of her trainers. He picked up the shoe, it was Felicity's not only had he seen the black and pink running shoes on her it was tiny.

Oliver clenched his fists cursing under his breath knowing exactly who was responsible for this.

About half an hour later Oliver returned home, he had called Laurel and Captain Lance. He quickly filled them in along with Tommy and Thea about what had happened. Lance told Oliver to let the police handle it that they would send a unit to Lawton's place, but Oliver was having none of it.

Oliver screamed in frustration punching the freezer as it was the closest thing to him. He did not care what Lance said, he would go out on his own and look for her, he had to do something he could not just sit there and do nothing. He could not just sit there and wait whilst Lawton had his hands on Felicity- God only knew what Lawton was doing to her.

Oliver had been searching for what had seemed like hours, he was going insane, the police had not found anything, he had not found anything. A part of him was slowly beginning to lose faith that Lawton had not killed her; a small part of him was telling him that it was crazy to think that Felicity was out there- alive.

"Oliver" Diggle ran towards, Oliver had been oblivious to Diggle's arrival, leaving Thea to answer the door. Oliver faced Diggle pleading with him silently for something. "Lyla got back to me, I had her and some of her colleagues at A.R.G.U.S run some checks, they found a small flat rented out under Lawton's name," Diggle told him. "Satellite images and CCTV showed Lawton holding up a small boy who we can only presume to be Nicky."

"He has her there too, I can feel it" Oliver says hopeful, taking the document Diggle had brought over he took his car keys and left despite the protests that were coming from Diggle and Thea. They had been asking him to notify the police and let them handle it- he could not do that, he needed to end this once and for all. He needed her safe; he needed to protect her from the nightmare she had been living in.

* * *

><p>Floyd kicked her again, she had been counting and this was kick number 7. She knew she had a broken rib; she had broken them before and was no stranger to the pain. Felicity pushed herself up onto her knees facing him giving him another smile. Floyd saw red and kicked her again. Felicity cried out in pain now lying down on her back unable to move as she breathed heavily trying to capture a breath.<p>

Felicity watched as he went to the draws pulling them open taking out a gun. She swallowed; it was the time she told herself. She watched him closely as he made his way out of the room coming back a few moments later with Nicky with him. Felicity gasped, not able to say anything, her mouth was moving, but no words were forming, no words were leaving her mouth. Nicky hugged Felicity tightly, his small frame shaking violently as he cried. Felicity managed to move her arm and hug him back closing her eyes in relief of seeing him.

"Mom" he cried.

"It's ok buddy, I'm here" Felicity tried to reassure him. Floyd clocked his gun again making his presence known pointing the gun in their direction. "Floyd please" Felicity begged him.

"I did not want this Felicity" he spoke in a small whisper.

* * *

><p>Oliver got out of the car running three stairs at a time not bothering to wait for the lift, when he got on the correct floor he ran down the hallway until he come face to face with the door number Diggle had given him. Not wasting anytime Oliver kicked the door down seeing Floyd hovering above Felicity and Nicky with his gun holstered up. He wasted no time as he tackled Floyd onto the ground, a shot fired out puncturing the ceiling.<p>

Felicity sat up as best she could pull Nicky close to her as they observed the scene in front of them.

Oliver and Floyd fought over the gun, groans and grunts coming from both of them as they continued their assault against each other. Floyd managed to grab the vase nearby smacking Oliver across the head with it knocking him out completely. Taking hold of the gun he got up to on his feet pointing the gun at Oliver. Felicity reluctantly lets go of Nicky as she stood up.

"STOPPPPPPP" she screamed. "Please stop, please, please, please" she begged and pleaded with him.

"I gave you…"

"You gave me nothing except bruises and scars, you do not hurt people that you love" she spat out, her vision was drawn to the window behind Floyd and she knew what she had to do. She ran at him pushing him backwards as the both headed for the window.

The window smashed behind Floyd as he fell backwards out of the window. Felicity had lost her balance and fell forward out of the window too.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are… been very long I know I do apologize. In all honesty I had no intentions of writing anymore for this story as I was completely out of ideas nor had any motivation for it. But, I thought I would at least try and bring it to a close for all those people who took the time to read this which I am forever grateful for.<strong>

**After this chapter there will be one more and then it's a wrap. I do hope it won't disappoint as much.**

**Again I always appreciate all those people who take the time to read my stories and review them- you guys are great.**


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver had seen it, he had seen it coming before it actually happened. The moment he saw Felicity throw herself forward in front of Floyd he had seen the window. He had immediately known at that moment that not only was Floyd going to head straight out that window but Felicity too. Adrenaline had taken over his body, he ran faster than he had ever ran before, reaching for Felicity.

The window shattered, she had fallen head forward through the window. In that moment Felicity had closed her eyes preparing herself for death. Felicity found herself swinging from side to side, she had not met the ground but ahead of her she could see Floyd lying on the concrete ground blood drooling out of him. She turned her body and saw Oliver, he had a hold of her ankle.

"Felicity" he called out, "It's ok, I'm going to pull you up ok" he reassured her pulling her up slowly cautious of the glass that surrounded the broken window.

Felicity was in shock, she did not respond, she felt herself being lifted the image of Floyd on the ground becoming more and more distant. Felicity felt strong arms around her waist as they finally placed her on her feet. She saw Oliver, her lips trembled as she broke down, sobs taking over.

Oliver wrapped her arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder, he whispered words of comfort as she continued to sob. "Hey, it's ok" he said. Felicity shook her head, pulling back from his embrace she started to go into a panic attack.

"I killed him, I …"

"Mom" Nicky called from the side of the room. He looked scared and had clearly been crying.

Felicity's sudden panic attack quickly vanished as she rushed and took hold of him, hugging him tightly. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here … I'm here" she repeated over and over again.

* * *

><p>Felicity did not remember what had happened after that, she did not know when Laurel, Tommy and Laurel's father the police officer had arrived. She did not remember being escorted out of that place and into a car. All she remembered was holding onto Nicky really tight and whispering things into his ear. She did not remember anything else. She did not remember being put into a car, she did not remember getting to the hospital.<br>What she did remember was when she got to the hospital was when the doctors had tried to pry Nicky off of her. She remembered arguing with them, begging them not to take him away, she thinks she even tried to fight one of the nurses. She remembered Oliver taking a hold of her wrists and reassuring her that Nicky would be fine. That the doctors just needed to check her over. She trusted Oliver so she allowed him and only him to take Nicky.

The next morning she had been extremely nervous and anxious, she had seen Laurel's father and one of his partners in uniform walking around outside talking to Oliver. She knew what was about to happen. They were going to arrest her, she was going to jail and yet again Nicky would be left alone.

Terrified that this was going to happen she ripped the IV out of her arm, got dressed, picking a sleeping Nicky up she looked for an exit root. The first time since she arrived in the hospital she looked around, she was in a pretty nice room, big with white wallpaper with small yellow strips. It was welcoming, homey but all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>Felicity had headed to the door and before she could open, it was opened from the other side, revealing Oliver. Oliver noticed that she had gotten out of bed and carrying Nicky on her side hip. The boy had stayed up and Oliver had spoken to him and read him a story until he too had fallen into a deep sleep.<p>

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I need to leave, I cannot go to prison …"

"Stop, you're not going to prison Felicity…" Felicity tried to push past him but Oliver stood in front of the door and glared at her. "Stop … we all know it was an accident, it was self-defense all Lance needs is a statement… nothing is going to happen" Oliver tried to reassure her.

"Promise" she said in a low voice, unsure of what would happen.

"I promise" he reassured her, grabbing hold of her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

* * *

><p>The next year had passed on quickly, Felicity had moved into a nice small town house, similar to the old one she lived in previously before getting with Floyd. She had been given her job back at Queen Consolidated working extremely hard and was due a promotion. Nicky was happy, he lived with her, went to school and for the first time things were looking up. Nightmares of Floyd still assaulted her, she saw his face every night but through counselling she was working on it.<p>

She and Oliver were not together but they saw each other practically every day. They had both agreed that it was too soon to start anything and despite strong feelings for each other a year had passed and nothing had happened between them. She would have dinner with him often, they would have lunch and spend weekends with each other. Oliver had fallen in love with her, knowing deep down in his heart that regardless of how long he needed to wait she was the one for him.

Another year almost went passed when Oliver had walked into Felicity's town house to find a candle lit dinner, sure they had many dinners before but this was different. She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. She was ready.

She had thought she found the one with Floyd, the one to look after her but she was mistaken. She had not known real love until she met Oliver.

She did not know how she got so lucky with him.


End file.
